New Life, New Story
by amtping13
Summary: Its been years after the blowing up of the old sanctuary. Things have changed. The war with abnormals is over, Helen is engaged, Ashley is back and kicking, along with something's else. The Cabal rears their ugly head again... even with Dana Whitcomb dead. A new character, or villain whichever has appeared, and she's a major doppelganger of Helen.
1. characters and background

I do not own Sanctuary, its story, or the Characters. I only play them. Review welcome.

Background and Characters: The Sanctuary was built long ago by Helen Magnus and her father to give a safe haven to the various cryptids, legends, and abnormal animals/people with certain extraordinary powers and abilities – what most people would consider monsters. The Sanctuary Network is the network of Sanctuaries around the world all under the Sanctuary in Old City run by Helen Magnus. Every Sanctuary offers safety to abnormals and helps to keep them a secret from the human population. Every Sanctuary is run by the Head of the House and has a full step and abnormals who live within the Sanctuary. Sanctuaries will keep dangerous abnormals locked up and let those who came for help or on their own free will wander out freely. They both protect and study abnormals and even work with some of the countries leading governments which aid in keeping the Sanctuary network a secret from the average citizen. Helen Magnus has said about the Sanctuary Network that it was built as a necessity. Not to study the abnormals but give them some place to fit in and feel safe since it was so desperately needed. So many abnormals were wandering about unable to fit into society and the Sanctuary gave them more then just a place to stay but a home and often times a family.

Helen Magnus: 213 year old Victorian Scientist who lead the group called The Five. A group of five scientist who injected themselves with vampire blood and gained extraordinary abilities. She also runs the Sanctuary Network which was started by her father. Her and John Druitt were long ago engaged but she broke it off... and learned shortly after that she was pregnant. Fearing for the safety of her child she froze the embryo. Centuries later when she figured John was long gone, and she could take the loneliness no longer she brought the child to term. Has wavy dark brown hair-dyed.

Ashley Magnus: Ashley is the daughter of both Helen Magnus and Montague John Druitt. She is the only child to be born from two members of the Five. She and her mother mainly run the sanctuary, both clashing personalities. She's a bad ass preferring just to kill the monster unlike her mother who always wants to save and protect them. She was kidnapped by the Cabal and was injected with vampire blood aka the source blood. It brought out the teleportation gene that was in her from her father. Under their control she, along with others, attacked the Sanctuary Network. She eventually had a moment of clarity when about to kill her mother. But instead saves her, by teleporting out of the Sanctuary, through the EM shield.

William Zimmerman: Was rescued from a dangerous abnormal by Helen as a child. His mother had been killed by it to save him. Later William becomes a forensic psychologist and is recruited by Magnus. He is human but has the unusual gift of profiling, being able to see things, small details no other person would be able to see. Like a new day Sherlock Holmes. Magnus trains him to take her place if ever her eternal life ends. For along time he was in a sturdy relationship with an FBI agent named Abby, but just before the war started she was kidnapped, never to be seen again. A few years later he started a thing with Kate.

Henry Foss: A werewolf orphan taken in by Magnus. He was abandoned by his mother years before. He grew up to control his powers and now runs all the tech in the Sanctuary as well as the defense programs. He grew up with Helens daughter who was just a few years younger than he was when he arrived. He gained a crush on her as she got older and hit her late teens. When she died it killed him, but he grieved and moved on. Meeting another female Lychin like himself they eventually got engaged and she became pregnant. The pregnancy was killing her so Magnus prolonged it to a two year thing, where the child would grow more slowly. But Erica went into labor months early, and because of this it killed her, along with the newborn child.

Kate Freelander: Worked for the Cabal when Ashley was taken. But when she helped try and save Ashley, Magnus took her in, and she now helps save and protect Abnormals.

Bigfoot: Came to the Sanctuary long ago where Helen saved his life. Since then he has refused to leave and now acts as bodyguard and handyman.

John Druitt: Old lover of Helen Magnus and was the father of Ashley. He is a member of the five and the vampire blood or what they called the source blood gave him the ability to teleport. And he was also the notorious Victorian killer Jack the Ripper.

Nikola Tesla: Another member of the five he had the most unusual power from the vampire blood, it had actually brought out dormant vampire genes that were already there. He is a brilliant scientist with a crush on Magnus. He is also known for always getting the Sanctuary crew into danger, and also saving them from it. For years his only goal was to bring his race back from extinction. It had been a few years since Helen Magnus and her crew began to use the new underground Sanctuary. The war between humans and abnormals had slowly died down, and few fights remained. The sanctuary crew still went out and protected all abnormals, from both themselves as well as other. A few new additions to the crew had been made, including a new girl named Blaine Lucia Cortez. She was about the same height and weight as Helen, with long, dark, wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was saved by Helen and afterword returned to pay off her debt, leaving two younger sisters back in foster care. Helen had no idea about her sisters... but she did know about Blaine being an abnormal, a shape-shifter to be exact. She had soft bones and was able to shift into any creature with the exception of humans and other abnormal species. Another addition to the network was the previously dead Ashley Magnus, Helens daughter.

Years back the Cabal had kidnapped Ashley, injected her with the source blood, and she became one of their super-soldiers used to try to take down the entire Sanctuary network. Helen had recruited an old friend, Nikola, to help build a weapon to destroy her and the rest of the super-soldiers, but instead of killing her, it gave Ashley a moment of clarity. And in that moment she saved her mother from another one of her own by teleporting out of the London sanctuary. It was thought that she teleported straight through the Electro-magnetic field protecting the building, tearing apart her atoms and molecules instantly. Come to find out, years later that the shield that night had only been up to ninety-eight percent capacity and she managed through, winding up in Finland. She had no memory for three years until the war happened, everything came back to her and she showed up on her mothers doorstep before Helen blew up the old sanctuary. After several tests and being deemed mind-control free, they welcomed her with open arms. Though her teleportation remained, she was indeed back to her original self, back to her bad-ass attitude, intense monster hunting skills, and her caffeine addictions. Many things had changed when the war erupted, not only was Helens long since thought dead daughter was back, she was also no longer single, nor was many of the crew. Helen had finally come to terms with her love for Nikola... even if it did take two hundred and thirteen years to figure out. John Druitt was baffled and hurt beyond repair at the news of their engagement. He left but eventually came back and was welcomed by the two. Ashley teased her mother and Nikola profusely when she heard, her and Nikola have a closer bond than her and her father, John. Though the teasing back fired when it was revealed that Ashley and her long time best-friend Henry Foss became an item. They had grown up together and it wasn't until she came back that they both realized their intense feelings for one another. Her mother never let her forget the night her and Henry hooked up for the first time and Helen walked in on them. But that was two years ago and her and Henry have been together since, and she was now eight months pregnant. They knew not the sex of the baby, or even if the baby would have any abnormal abilities. Henry's last fiancé had died giving birth to their lychin son, and the child died soon after, not more than a week before Ashley's surprise arrival. They weren't the only ones that had hooked up Will and Kate and had become something too, but have only been together a few months. Abby had been taken by the Cabal right after the war started and Will was devastated, broken to the point where he focused on nothing but work. He slept little and when he had made several extreme errors during a few missions, Kate finally talked to him and he broke down in front of her. That was when Kate caught his eye, and slowly they became more than just friends and co workers. Things certainly had changed for the Sanctuary.

Many many years ago, back in the Victorian Era, when Helen was just a young girl of eight, she had a twin sister named Evelyn. When they were playing in the yard of their parents giant home, two men came out of no where and grabbed Helen. Screaming, kicking and crying, she yelled for her sister. Evelyn loved Helen more than anything and would die for her sister, with these feelings she jumped at the men, biting and clawing, screaming for them to let her sister go. The men took more interest in Evelyn at that moment thinking she was strong, a fighter, that she would be useful, so they dropped Helen and took her twin instead. These men were from the Cabal when it was first formed back in the 1800's. They were just a small science clan at first, kidnapping random children for their tests. Their tests of making a normal human child into an abnormal and training them for destructive purposes. For years they kept Evelyn, eventually convincing her than her sister, and family never looked for her, that they just counted their loses. They tested her with fire, injecting small doses of Fire Elemental particles. At the age of twenty-four she was both human and fire elemental, able to heat up a room to over a thousand degrees in under thirty seconds. Because of this she had prolonged life... which no one of the Cabal realized just how long. After the failure of Ashley and the super-soldiers, Dana Whitcomb, head of the Cabal moved operations to France but soon after was hunted down and killed by John. Many agents were killed by him, but the Cabal survived. Dana's niece, Delilah Whitcomb, took over operations. Eventually when the war hit its climax, the Cabal moved operations back to Canada and began planning to take down the Sanctuary yet again... this time though they had a much more deadly weapon than Ashley, and this one Helen would never see coming. Evelyn was to take out the last of the Five, Helen, Nikola, and John... and anyone who stood in her way. Evelyn had no choice... she didn't want to kill her sister, but if she didn't she knew the Cabal would kill her daughter. Whom was created by the Cabal using her DNA. The child was now ten years old, and was pyrokanisis. She couldn't... wouldn't put Rebekah in danger... she refused. Not only that but she knew she had to keep another child safe, one that went to school with her daughter. The child's name was Faye Collins. Eleven years ago, the Cabal had somehow procured some DNA from a certain Nikola Tesla. They grew the child in a test tube until it could be implanted into a surrogate mother. The woman gave birth and suddenly disappeared. Evelyn didn't know where her boss never told her. The child was placed into the care of Delilah. The whole purpose was to see what kind of abilities would come out of a pure genius and part vampire. As of late, no vampiric abilities have emerged but she is telekinetic, and with one thought she can cause a persons brain to bleed, to have an aneurism, or for ones brain to completely fry. They also learned that she was wicked smart like Nikola. Of course he nor anyone else knew of her. Evelyn had no choice but to kill her sister, but she didn't know if she could kill Fayes father... even if they both don't know.


	2. home at last

The Sanctuary was silent, other than the faint snores from the men it the home. Helen quickly took off her heels, so as to make as little sound as possible. She pulled one suitcase as Big Guy pulled two more behind her. She was finally back from her two week mission to Egypt where an underground temple was found, stashed inside were just under a hundred books, written in the old language. She knew the moment she saw them that her fiancé would be as giddy as a child when he learned of them... and learned that they were all about the old vampire race. Smiling at the thought, she turned to her old friend "Take those to the library will you?" she asked politely. He grunted his yes and headed off through the winding halls. Sighing she headed towards the north wing where her daughter slept. For as much as she loved Nikola, Ashley was still always the first person she saw whenever returning from a trip. Especially now, Helen still couldn't believe she was going to be a grandmother soon... though she certainly was old enough. Helen chuckled at her thought as she approached her daughters room. It was around one in the morning and she was sure her daughter was in bed, while Henry in his lab working on some new weapon. She opened the door quietly, the light from the hall lamps poured into the room. It lit up the room enough to where she could see the furniture, bathroom doorway, and the bed where Ashley lay facing her. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. The moonlight from Ashley's window above the bed flowed around her daughter. Ashley lay on her side, half covered by the sheets but Helen could still see her daughters heavily swollen belly. One hand lightly set on top of it, while the other tucked under her pillow. Helen could easily make out the light blonde hair that draped over Ashley's shoulder and pieces that feel on her pale face. She gently brushed the stands of hair out of her face and bend over to lightly kiss her child's temple. Ashley stirred, murmuring slightly, and her eyes fluttered open revealing drowsy bright blue eyes. Eyes that mimicked Helens.

"Mom. Did you just get back?" Ashley asked in a low sleepy voice as she turned over on her back and heaved herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her belly a little and yawned.

"Yes. I sent Biggie to deliver the books to the library, then to take my case upstairs. Where is Henry? In the lab I suppose" Ashley shook her head.

"No, he went to Toronto to get some supplies from some guy named Jefferson. Guess he was a fri..." she paused, failing to stifle another yawn. "Friend of Silvas... remember him?" Helen nodded, remembering back a few years when one of their plane crashed on the way back from catching an abnormal. The creature was able to turning into any of them. It had managed to slay several of the surviving crew, including one of their best weapons dealer, and close friend. In the end though it had given itself away in the slightest of ways.

"How could I not... he died on my plane. But I'm sure any friend of his is trust worthy." Helen said, but even so she worried... they had been tricked before. Helen turned her attention to her pregnant daughter, she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled as she felt a kick. "So how's baby? Doing well I hope?"

"Other than constantly kicking me in the ribs? We're both fine." Ashley said brightening as they talked of her unborn child. She gave a wide, bright, playful smile at her mother. "I've been a little tired, but what's new? I could really go for some coffee though" Helen chuckled then looked at her daughter with concern. Henry's ex fiancé and baby both died at the birthing, so ever since her daughter got pregnant she'd been doing twice as many check-up and ultrasounds as most pregnant woman. She refused to let anything happen to her daughter... she already lost her once.

"well, I'll do an ultrasound in the morning..."

"No. Mom that's not necessary we are fine!" Ashley said cutting off her mothers sentence.

"Be reasonable!"

"its completely unneeded..."

"Your getting one. And that's that!" Helen said giving her daughter a stern look. She ignored Ashley's eye roll and exasperated sigh. "And on another note, you really mustn't drink any more of that god awful drink" she said wrinkling her nose at the thought of coffee. "Tea's much better for you"

"Whatever! You and your tea! Coffee really isn't that bad" Ashley said defiantly. As if on cue Big Guy walked through the door with a tray of tea and coffee. Ashley took her cup of coffee, thanks Biggie and smirked at her mother.

"Ashley Magnus! You do not need that baby coming out on a caffeine buzz." Helen said. She hated coffee, she was brit to the core and proud of it! Never would she be caught drinking the nasty beverage. She took her tea cup and sipped it delicately. "It'll already come out with shaken baby syndrome" she said in a teasing voice. Remembering when Ashley was newly pregnant and would grasp her stomach lightly then shake it.

"Oh take a chill pill mom! The baby will be _fine._" Ashley said rolling her eyes "I'm just ready for it to come out already!" she said poking her tummy lightly. She was heavily pregnant, and was completely exhausted of the swelling, cravings and she was defiantly tired of being hot all the time. Her home had one of the best air conditioning units in the world and it still couldn't freeze her out.

"Well you only have a few more weeks until your due date. And if you pass it, I'm inducing you a few days later"

"Thank god! The little shit is being stubborn!" Ashley had hoped she'd pop about a week early but she was beginning to doubt it.

"You haven't dropped yet?" Ashley shook her head, glared down at her tummy, and continued to poke it. "Ashley stop poking the baby. No wonder it doesn't want to come out!" Helen said, smiling.

"well what it doesn't realize is that if it comes out the poking might stop" Helen laughed, tucking a piece of Ashley's hair behind her ear. "and if I keep going on like this Biggie will be out of a job"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because since you left I've been on a cleaning rampage. Henry officially got annoyed with me trying to clean that stupid lab of his... and the bleach hasn't been doing well on my stomach." Ashley said. Helen nodded in understanding. She herself had the same symptoms at the end of her pregnancy, especially whenever she felt alone. But everything got better just before Ashley was born when she rescued a five year old werewolf boy; Henry. At first she was skeptical of letting him near her newborn daughter but eventually got used to the fact that Henry wouldn't hurt her.

"It'll go away soon, probably as soon as Henry gets back. Once everyone is home it'll stop." she said. Helen decided to poke fun at her daughter as she always did. "Plus... I'm sure once he comes home, you two will be a little too busy to do any cleaning"

"Oh god. Mooom! This is so not a topic for us! My sex life is not your business" She said loudly, lightly shoving her mothers arm.

"Well I don't know, it was made my business that night a few year back." Helen said giggling.

"Gah! No, you just decided not to knock! That was so not my doing." Ignoring her daughters comment Helen continued to tease

"It also became my business when my tech expert got my child knocked up." Ashley rolled her eyes, remembering back to the late night that she told her mom and Henry both about being pregnant.


	3. Memories of pregnancy

_ Ashley crept down the staircase, wringing her pajama top in her hands. She headed towards the kitchen where she would find her mom having a small cup of tea before bed. Though she didn't know if she'd be alone, Ashley only hoped. Her bare feet made light noises on the floor as she thought of what to say. She was an adult after all and in a steady relationship, but the thought of telling her mother terrified her. Ashley and her mother had always been close, facing life and death situations together all the time. But she worried her mother would flip, especially after what had happened to Erica a few years back. It even scared her, she couldn't stop worrying about it, what if it happened to her too. Ashley padded silently into the kitchen, seeing her mother in her pajamas, sitting at the table, drinking __tea and going over __paperwork made her freeze in place. She let out a shaky breath, which her mother must have heard because Helen turned her head and smiled a drowsy smile at her. Ashleys heart beat quickly in her chest as she swallowed silently. Slowly walking up to the table, she took a seat across from her mother, smiling weakly. Helen set down the tea cup lightly and looked at Ashleys pale face with worry. _

_"What's wrong dear?"_ _Again Ashley knotted her fingers together in nervousness. _

_"I wanted to talk to you about something" she said in a low tone. Now she had her mothers full attention as she saw a small nod come from her mom, indicating her to continue. "Well.. Henry and I have been..." Ashley paused for a moment trying to find the right, least awkward word "have been physical for awhile now, and of course been together a lot longer" she halted, not sure what to say next. She looked at her mother, hoping she would get where her daughter was trying to say._ _Helen took her daughters hand and narrowed her eyes slightly _

_"where are you going with this Ashley?" _ _There was no way she was getting out of this one, her mother wouldn't let her. She feared her mom would be upset, furious even. She chewed on her lip as she continued, her voice shaking. _

_"We've taken every precaution, and I just figured that you and I were so close that I could tell you... that..." she couldn't meet her mothers eyes "Oh damn it to hell! I'm late and have been for awhile!" She cried, her head falling to the table. "I haven't even told him yet..." The bad ass, monster hunting, Ashley Magnus had been reduced to tears in front of her mommy. After a few moments of nothing but silence, she lifted her head and saw her mom just sitting there, lips pursed, deep in thought. The pure silence was worse than any scolding her mother could unleash; the silence is what brought tears to her eyes. "Well say something damn it!" But her mother continued to be silent, Ashley could do nothing but let the tears fall down. Suddenly she heard her mom make a short hmm sound and then the chair legs squeaked back as it was pushed away from the table. She felt her mothers hand grasp tightly around her wrist and she was, without warning, harshly pulled out of her seat. She was forcefully being drug down the halls. "Ow, mom what are you...?" _

"_Come on" was the words Helen used to cut her off. Ashley continued being dragged through the house, which was an experience she hadn't felt since she was a young teen. She suddenly realized they were going to the infirmary. As they entered her mother went straight for the syringe. "I assume you haven't eaten much as of late" Ashley shook her head as her mother stuck the needle in her arm and removed a vile of blood. "Sit" her mother ordered. Ashley did as she was told, and sat on the edge of one of the operating beds and waited for her mother to return with the results. She waited and waited, and after awhile the worry began to gnaw at her. _ _Just when she couldn't take it any more, her mom returned, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She handed it to her daughter slowly, crossing her arms. Ashley gulped and looked down at the paper. She sighed, dropping the paper... it had said exactly what she expected it to. _

_"right"_ _Helen looked at her daughters face and began pacing in front of her. She pinched the bridge of her nose _

_"Ashley... There is a war going on. And now... a child is being brought into this. How can this happen Ashley?" Helen knew scolding her daughter was pointless, she wasn't a child any more. She was twenty-three now, which was around the same age she first realized she was pregnant herself. _

"_Well mom, there's this thing that happens when a man and a woman love each other..." _ _Helen whipped around at her daughters remark _

_"Don t get cheeky with me!" she snapped. Ashley watched as her mother suddenly lit up in a flaming anger. Suddenly her mother ripped off her gloves and lab coat and tore out of the room. Ashley sat there for only a few seconds bewildered. Just as the shock of her mothers leave left her another shock came to her mind as to why. She jumped up and tore after her mother! She raced down the hall, hoping to catch up in time. She was seconds too late as she entered Henrys room just to hear her mother yelling at him in fury. She had never seen her mother so mad, and apparently neither had Henry by the look of horror on his face. _ "_How could you? How could you do this to her... to yourself!" Helen yelled, waving a finger at him then pointing at her._

"_Mom! Stop!" Ashley did her best but she wasn't heard over screaming._

"_Ash?" Henry squeaked in fear._ _Ashley tried to grab her mothers arm, _

_"Stop it! Stop it! He doesn't know! Please mom. Stop!" she plead, tears streaming from her eyes. But she was yet again ignored. _ "_Ash?" Henry repeated, more of a question rather than a fearful squawk._

"_Do you not bloody remember what happened the last time? With Erica. Hmm?" Helen continued with the shouting "Did nothing go through that electronically fried mind of yours when you were shagging my daughter?" She finished with a loud hmf! _ _Henry looked back and forth between Ashley and her mom. _

_"Erica? Magnus what are... Ash what in the world is she talking about?" _ _Ashley turned on her mother in anger rather than look at Henry. _

_"How dare you!" She growled, tears pouring from her glaring blue eyes. "How dare you come in here and treat him like some pathetic child, like the enemy... What the hell has gotten into you?" she cried. She saw her mothers anger flee right away and her face contort with a look of horror as she realised how she had acted, but it was too late._

"_Ashley please..." Helen started but Ashley shook her head and hastily walked out. "Ashley wait!" but it was Henry who went after her, slowly slinking around Helen, then fleeing after his best friend and soul mate. _ _She heard her mother shout her name but continued down the hall, forcefully wiping her tears away. How had she managed to become this weak in just one night. She heard loud, fast footsteps behind her but she didn't slow. Ashley suddenly felt a strong arm grasp around her waist and swiftly turn her around . Henry held her by her arms to steady her then lifted his hands to cup her cheeks lightly. Gently he tilted her head to where he could look at her with his deep green eyes. As she met his eyes, the tears began to flow rapidly again. He folded her into his arms, and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair _

_"Shhh... its okay" after only a few moments he peeled her away from his chest to look her in the eyes "Ash... What is this all about? What's got you and Magnus so out of wack?" _ _Ashley looked up at him, biting her lip. "_

_I'm pregnant..." she whispered. She felt his arms stiffen around her, in fact she felt his whole body stiffen._

"_what?" he asked in a strained voice. _ _She collapsed back into him, burying her face into his chest, and began to sob. Shaking from the intense wrecking sobs she sputtered out a response _

_"I'm... pre... pre... pregnant." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, let out a couple more wailing sobs before continuing "I'm so sorry! We used everything to prevent it... and with Erica... mom just went ballistic..." she stuttered, her crying coming to a slow stop. "I was so terrified to... because of Erica and... and I don't want... I'm sorry!"_ _Henry shook his head and pulled her closer to him._

_ "Its not your fault, its not your fault!" he soothed "how far along?"_

"_about seven weeks"_

"_What happened with Erica wont happen with you."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because Ash, she was having problems with the pregnancy from the very beginning. Your stronger... always have been." he said in a calming tone. Her breathing had relaxed and they breathed in sync. _

"_Mom is so..."_ _Henry cut her off as he suddenly picked her up wedding style and carried her back to his room. Helen had left and all was quiet. He gently layed her in his bed, and peeled off his shirt before crawling in next her. He pulled her closer, and stroked her hair softly. _

_"Don t blame your mom. She doesn't want what happened to Erica to happen to you. She nearly fell apart the first time she lost you, she cant do it again... none of us can." She had closed her eyes and started to fall into a black oblivion. He sighed, reached over her dozing body and lightly rubbed her stomach. Then snuggling closer he whispered in her ear "I love you Ash.." With that she sighed and succumbed to darkness._ Ashley always remembered that night, amongst a few others very clearly. She also remembered how her mother came and talked to her and apologized up and down for how she had acted. There was no way Ashley couldn't forgive her mom. Helen looked at her and raised a brow.

"you still with me?" Shaking her head out of the memory she nodded

"yeah sorry... just tired" she murmured as her eyes began to flutter. Helen started to get up but Ashley grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me tonight? Nikola will be there tomorrow..." she said, her words starting to slur with sleepiness. Helen smiled and crawled into the bed with her daughter and began to play with her hair. It was just like when she was a little girl, and she knew it would put her daughter straight to sleep.


	4. Introducing Evelyn Magnus

_Damned elevators!_ Evelyn thought miserably, scowling to herself. She hated going to the training warehouses. She found it completely pointless any more, she no longer needed training... it wasn't like her abilities were weakening any. She let out an annoyed growl as the doors opened at a snails pace. She saw Delilah, with her flaming, shoulder length hair standing before her. "You really need to get new elevators... they run much to slowly."

"Maybe later." was all the woman said. Evelyn hated it when she did this, treating her like a benign child. Evelyn could easily burn the place to the ground without a second thought, but for the moment her temperature wasn't high enough to cause any damage.

"Delilah, this is pointless. We already know the extent of my abilities and that they arn't going to get any stronger. Rebekah will be waiting..." she said, glaring the woman down. The red haired woman showed no expression, as stone faced as ever. Evelyn rolled her eyes "Fine then, lets get this over with." Delilah nodded and turned on her heel, heading toward the back of the building.

"Rebekah will be fine. Did you take care of Jefferson?" she asked in her lethal tone.

"Yes"

"And the dog boy?"

"Didn't show. And if I remember correctly Faye will also be waiting for you" Evelyn snarled. She hated Dana's niece, with every fiber in her body. She had never been able to understand why Dana let this spoiled brat of a woman take over all Cabal operations.

"Hmm. Faye will be fine." she stated just as before. "Ready?" Evelyn rolled her eyes and just entered Training Room 1 without saying anything. She raised a brow at the giant towers of ice that loomed around her. They were at least seven feet high and five feet thick. Unlike her daughter, she couldn't just set anything on fire, but what ever was near would melt, turn to ash, explode, or just disintegrate in an instant. She rolled her eyes again, _Baby stuff_ she thought. Quickly turning up her heat, she watched as the ice towers turned to water instantly. Evelyn saw Delilah looking at her with that stone face, waiting for her to finish. She sighed, heated up a little more and the water began to rise as a vapour, evaporating at a rapid speed. Within seconds it was all gone; ice, water, and vapour. The room was dry.

"Happy?" she shouted. Delilah gave her a curt nod, then pointed to the next room. Evelyn followed silently, like a lost puppy. The next room had several men in it, dressed in firemen suits, handling machine guns. Evelyn chuckled, they were all so afraid of her... but she was still stuck beneath them. She glowered as she walked, and stood several feet in front of the guns. She sighed and turned the heat way up, hot enough to when the men started firing at an unarmed unprotected woman, the bullets seemed to just bounce off of her. Though each bullet was actually a tiny explosion just feet from her. When each hit her wall of pure heat the gunpowder burst before any impact happened. She laughed, from her stand point it looked like hundreds of minuscule fireworks going off all around her. Suddenly one of the men screamed like a girl, dropping the gun. This caused all the men to stop firing. Apparently the heat had warmed up the gun hot enough to burn the man's hands straight through his protective gloves. Evelyn shrugged it off, and left the room, brushing past the EMT's. She approached Delilah with a look of disgust on her face, though Delilahs face showed satisfaction.

"It would be pointless to make you do the brick wall training wouldn't it." Delilah said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Indeed." Evelyn growled.

"Hows little Rebekah's gifts coming along?" Delilah persisted, not letting Evelyn leave quite yet. Evelyn glared hatefully at the woman. Dana had specifically told her the Rebekah would not be tested on other than to find out if she even had any gifts. It was a promise Evelyn was going to make sure Delilah kept.

"Same. She can still do small fireworks and set wood chips on fire" she stated. She was defiantly sugar-coating her daughters abilities; yes she could make fireworks but now she could set almost anything on fire, including cement bricks.

"Shame. Well you may leave to go get her now." Delilah said as Evelyn turned away. "Oh and if you see Faye, let her know that the maid will be picking her up, and to just fix herself something to eat." with that the woman turned and walked away. The neglect in Delilahs tone filled Evelyn's heart with sorrow. Fayes mother had mysteriously disappeared and her father knew nothing of her. Her daughter and Faye weren't exactly friends at school but they weren't enemies either. They were both able to tease and bully each other with little to no tears shed. As if on cue her cell rang and the number came up as the school. She answered just to hear the nurses voice.

"_Ah yes, Ms. Magnus, I'm sorry to bother you at work but Rebekah has been waiting awhile and when some of the other kids parents came they were telling their kids to stay away from her. That she was much to dangerous to be around. It left her quite upset, I was hoping you'd be here soon?" _said the woman's voice. Evelyn sighed, her daughter got this treatment quite a lot by the other kids at school and by their parents. Mainly because of who Rebekahs mother was. The other kids were of course right when they told her that her mother was a killer, the number one bounty hunter for the Cabal, but she could never tell her ten year old little girl that. All she wanted was for her daughter to be safe, and as long as she was in the Cabals clutches, her child would never truly be safe.

"Its no bother. Yes I'm on my way now, just had to finish some business." She heard the woman gulp slightly, which only made her roll her eyes. Really, these people were so dramatic about everything.

"_Uhhhh... yes. Right. Of course. I'll let her know your on your way."_ The lady said with a shaky voice, then quickly hung up. Helen sighed and placed the phone in her purse before sliding into the drivers seat of her black Lexus. The drive to the complex where they kept and taught the abnormal children was about a thirty minute drive. Children with various abilities from Folding Children, shape-shifters, mind reading, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, screamers, and many many more. She hated that her daughter had to stay there, she hated that her daughter was even near any of this. After about half an hour of thinking, she finally pulled up to the complex, and saw her little girl sitting on the curb talking to Faye. Seeing her beautiful little girl brought a smile on this darkened souls face. She got out of the car and as soon as the door shut Rebekah looked up, with hope in her eyes. She jumped up, abruptly ending whatever her and the other child were talking about.

"Moma!" she cried as she jumped into Evelyns arms. Faye just rolled her eyes and watched the woman with suspicion. She wasn't to worried about Ms. Magnus but, she knew the woman was her care takers number one hunter.

"Ms. Magnus." She said, acknowledging the woman's presence. Helen set down her own child to look at the other. "Hello Faye. Your mom told me the maid would be picking you up today."

"Shes not my mother." Faye said, annoyed. Obviously Evelyn Magnus of all people should know that, and she found it irritating that she pretended otherwise.

"Sorry." Faye just nodded at Evelyns apology

"See you later freak!" Rebekah chimed in, sticking her tongue out at Faye. "Don't make anyone cry." Faye smirked at the brown, red haired girl,

"Only your little boyfriend" she said referring to the boy Bekah had a crush on. Evelyn, raised an eyebrow at her daughter, a smile playing on her lips. They said their goodbyes then hooked the seatbelt around her child before getting in herself.

"Whats this boy Fayes talking about?" She said, amused

"Wah!" Bekah frowned and crossed her arms "Faye is crazy, I don't have a boyfriend nor do I like any of the boys! Their gross." She said, knowing all to well that she indeed had a crush on a sandy blonde boy named Collin, who was the product of a folding man. Evelyn nodded, giggling silently to herself.

"Okay then hunny. I heard the other parents were giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, they were saying you were a murderer, that you hurt innocent people for fun! But I know that's not true, right mommy?" She said, sticking out a pouty lip. She watched her pouting daughter in the rear view mirror. She frowned a bit, biting the inside of her cheek. She couldn't tell her daughter the truth... she would never be forgiven. She couldn't possibly handle her child hating her.

"Of course its not true! Just ignore all the parents and mean kids, they are just being hateful." She said with less confidence than she wished. Rebekah nodded, then let out a big yawn, her eyes beginning to droop into sleepiness. Evelyn smiled as her daughter began to fall asleep. They finally reached their place of residence, as the sun began to set. It had been a long day, for both Evelyn and Rebekah. She pulled into their driveway, turned off the engine, and sat there looking at her sleeping daughter through the mirror. Finally she sighed and got out, unbuckled Bekah and carried her inside. She went up the stairs slowly, careful not to wake the child. Entering the room, Evelyn set Bekah down gently, taking off her little shoes and pulling the blankets over her body. They had a nanny to watch her if she were to leave Which she did often, taking her nightly strolls, patrolling the buildings roofs. Tonight was no different as she instructed the nanny to watch her daughter carefully, and with that she left.


End file.
